Only Time Will Tell
by ShortNSweet
Summary: This tale takes place in Harry's 7th year and Ginny's 6th. The two discover deep feelings for eachother and get into some deep trouble...(CHAPTER 8 UP!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As always, everything you don't recognize is mine. But all else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Harry Potter stood looking into the mirror in the hall. He frowned. His hair would ALWAYS stick up. It had always annoyed him, but for some reason now more than ever. He took his emerald eyes away from the mirror to look at the clock. It was four minutes until six. In four minutes his best friend, Ron Weasley would be traveling to number 4 Privet Drive to take Harry to the Burrow where he would spend his last week of summer before heading off to Hogwart's for his 7th and final year of school. Just the thought of leaving Hogwarts made him feel nervous. After that he would be thrown out into the harsh world having to protect himself from anything that came his way. The past years as Voldemort had grown stronger, Hogwarts had been his safe haven. Suddenly, there was a loud pop interrupting his reverie. Harry turned toward the fireplace where Ron now stood.  
  
"Ron!" he greeted his best friend, walking over to shake his hand.  
  
"Harry! Fighting with you hair again?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Ready to go?"  
  
"As always!" Harry looked around the empty Dursley house for the last time. The Dursley's were at Dudley's new school for orientation. He'd been expelled from Smelting's the previous year because he had been caught in a janitor's closet "talking" to a girl. How Dudley got a girl was beyond Harry, and Uncle Vernon claimed it was good for his son while Aunt Petunia had said he was "experimenting". But after this summer, Harry never had to put up with any of them again. As of this summer Harry had turned 17 and was now legal in the wizarding world, which meant he could decide for himself where he would be living next summer.  
  
Harry and Ron dragged Harry's trunk to the fireplace. Ron threw in some floo powder, got in and yelled "THE BURROW" and he disappeared. Harry got in the fireplace, took one final look around the house and yelled "THE BURROW". He shot off, flying past fireplaces until he slowed and came to a stop where he fell into the Weasley's tiny kitchen. He had barely gotten up when Mrs. Weasley embraced him.  
  
"Harry! You are FAR too thin! Those muggles do not feed you enough! Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Why don't you and Ron carry your stuff up to Ron's room and wash up?" she pushed Harry toward the stairs. He and Ron lugged his trunk up the first flight of stairs where they passed by Ginny's room. Just as they passed, Ginny walked out and Harry tried furiously to control his heart rate, which had just accelerated. Ginny had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her soft looking, wavy red hair now fell down her back and she had gotten a bit taller, and had…. filled out. She had also become much less shy and Harry highly doubted that after all these years she still had a crush on him. Too bad it was him that now had the crush on HER. He had since his 6th year when he had finally stopped looking at her as Ron's little sister and as Ginny Weasley. He had well concealed his feelings, in fear of embarrassment.  
  
"Harry! It is so good to see you!" she said, touching his arm sending chills up his spine.  
  
"You too Ginny, how was your summer?"  
  
"Boring! But it'll be better soon! I'm going to dinner, see you down there!" and she hopped off. Harry mentally sighed and followed Ron up to his still orange room. Ginny was far out of his reach.  
  
*  
  
Ginny Weasley looked up the stairs, making sure Ron and Harry had gone up and she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. If possible Harry had gotten even MORE gorgeous. His hair was still crazy, his eyes a brilliant green surrounded by wire rim glasses he'd gotten the year before, that made him look intellectual. He now had a muscular body thanks in large part to the quidditch training. She sighed. The past 7 years had been spent crushing over Harry. Sure, she had gone out with other guys but it would never work out because she always had and probably always would have a thing for Harry.  
  
"Ginny! Come down here and help me set places for dinner!" her mum yelled. Ginny walked down the stairs and started helping her mum set the table. They were half way through when Harry and Ron, now accompanied by Hermione came down. Hermione had arrived earlier that day, and had been cooped up in her room writing a long letter to Viktor Krum, who she was now involved with and had been since the summer before 5th year. She and Viktor would visit each other over the summers, and during the year they would write letters to one another. Ginny was slightly against their relationship, since she had the sneaking suspicion Ron liked Hermione. But he was too thick to even realize it himself. Ginny suddenly jumped realizing that Harry was right next to her. He leaned towards her,  
  
"Ginny, I need to talk to you later. When can you meet me?"  
  
Startled she looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Is midnight in the tree house alright?"  
  
She nodded vehemently. He smiled his amazing smile, winked, and walked outside. Ginny thought she was going to have a heart attack.  
  
*  
  
Harry threw his trunk on Ron's floor next to the extra bed.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go tell Hermione you're here." Ron said.  
  
"Alright". Ron left and Harry was left alone with his thoughts that of course traveled to Ginny. She was beautiful, funny and smart. And though Harry didn't have a lot of experience with girls, he knew that she was the one for him. During the summer of 5th year, Harry had dated a Ravenclaw named Lena Shamdock. They went out a couple times, and Harry had even had his first kiss, but it wasn't meant to be. Midway through the summer he broke it off with her for reasons he still wasn't sure of. After that, all his feelings were towards Ginny. Suddenly, it hit him. He needed to talk to her. He needed to find out how she felt, and if she didn't feel the same way, no matter how bad it hurt, it would help him move on and get over her. And if she DID feel the same…he didn't even want to think of how that would be. He decided he would ask her to meet him tonight…midnight was a good time…and the tree house! The perfect place. The Weasley's tree hosue was small and cozy and PERFECT for a talk like this. It was decided. He would ask her tonight.  
  
*  
  
Ginny tossed and turned in her bed. She had gone to bed early hoping to grab some sleep before meeting Harry at midnight, but she couldn't sleep. She was far too excited. What would he want to talk about? She couldn't help but wonder. She looked at her clock. It read 11:57. She decided to go down. She walked down the stairs and quietly out the door. She crossed the lawn and climbed up into the tree house and found to her surprise that Harry was already there.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Gin, thanks for meeting me" he said giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"Of course!" she answered praying she didn't sound too excited. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well…I…urgh! Okay we're older now, we're more mature and I felt I just needed to spit it out and tell you but…I…I think…well you know how….well…"  
  
  
  
"Harry! Please just tell me!" she yelped.  
  
"I like you"  
  
Ginny just sat there as a wave of shock fell over her. He must've read her expression entirely differently.  
  
"I'm so sorry! You must not feel the same way, but I just had to know so, I'll just leave now, I'm so sorry really I…."  
  
She silenced him leaning over and kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
A/N: And that would be chapter number 1 of my new story. I truly despise the other story. I REALLY do. It had no plot. I have a total plan for this story and I REALLY hope that you like it. It's going to get VERY good. Alert to all h/g fans, I promise that you will LOVE this. But watch the PG- 13 rating because I have a feeling at some point it may jump to R…but we'll see. I'm not that bad a writer soo…Yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny pulled away and stared into his eyes. What fabulous eyes they were. They usually showed all of whatever emotion Harry was feeling at the time, but right now…she saw nothing.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her again. She thought of that as a good sign, and then she wasn't thinking anymore. He had the softest lips, and she let her hands run through his disheveled hair. This time it was he who pulled away.  
  
"Want to talk about this?"  
  
"Not really" and then they were kissing again. After a few wonderful moments he pulled away again.  
  
"You know we SHOULD talk about this"  
  
She gave him a flirtatious look, "why?"  
  
"Because I'm dying to know whether or not you like me"  
  
"You really are thick aren't you?"  
  
"What?" he said looking confused.  
  
"I kissed you. Which would mean I LIKE you"  
  
"I didn't want to make any assumptions that would break my heart later"  
  
"Make all the assumptions you want"  
  
He grinned. "Alright. I'm assuming you want me to kiss you again"  
  
"Right again, you really are good at this"  
  
"Assuming or kissing?"  
  
She smiled so wide she thought her face would pop. "Both".  
  
*  
  
The next morning when Ron shook him awake, Harry didn't want to get up. It was very unnatural for him, he was usually an easy riser, especially when he had something to look forward to. But for some reason this morning was very difficult for him. And then he remembered the night before. Ginny. He sat straight up, startling Ron.  
  
"What's with you this morning? First you seem dead and now all of the sudden you pop up like a spider bit your bum."  
  
Harry laughed and rolled out of bed. "I'm fine. I guess I was just tired"  
  
Ron looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything else. After Harry was dressed and washed up, the two headed down to breakfast, where Harry's heart jumped a bit with the thought of seeing Ginny. But when they arrived downstairs, she wasn't there yet. Trying to sound as casual as possible he asked, "Where's Ginny and Hermione?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head from the stove where she was toasting bagels. "They both must be in bed." She clicked her tongue, "those two must've stayed up late talking. I tell you, women these days…" she let her sentence hang unfinished because Ginny and Hermione and just arrived downstairs, Hermione looking a bit disgruntled.  
  
"Sorry we're late. I could not for the life of me get Ginny to get up this morning!"  
  
Harry felt himself blush, and hoped no one noticed.  
  
"I guess I was just tired" she said lightly, sitting down at the table next to Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley shot a look at Ginny. "We really need to get going this morning! I want to get to Diagon Alley early so we can pick up all of your supplies!" Harry was not paying a bit of attention because Ginny had just put her hand on his leg under the table. This was going to be complicated. He could feel it. Literally.  
  
*  
  
A week later Mrs. Weasley was waving them away at the train station. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in a compartment together. Harry and Ginny had managed to sneak off almost every night, except one strange night when they almost ran into Ron who was laying in the yard staring up at the stars. He had been acting really strangely lately and no one was really sure why. Hermione had been getting owls every other day from Viktor, and one from Hogwarts being informed that she had been made Head Girl. Harry met Ginny's eyes from across the compartment she grinned and stood up and walked out. Soon after, Harry got up and did the same. Neither Ron nor Hermione noticed, they were both in their own worlds, Hermione writing to Viktor, and Ron just…looking dazed. Harry walked through the halls peering into compartments, when suddenly he was pulled into one and the door was quickly closed behind him. He turned and Ginny was grinning at him still holding his arm.  
  
"Had to do it like that so no one would see us." She locked the compartment door and grinned at him. "Hey" she said in that sexy voice that drove his heart down to his toes. He wrapped her in his arms and started kissing her. As they kept kissing, she guided them down into one of the chairs, with him on top of her. Him on top of her. It finally entered into his brain that maybe this wasn't the best of situations. At least not yet. He sat up.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I just…that was a very suggestive position and I don't really trust myself"  
  
"Oh. I understand"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. I'm glad you were honest with me. You're probably right."  
  
He hugged her, "thanks Gin. For understanding." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go back to the compartment. Maybe they actually noticed we were missing." And with that he left.  
  
*  
  
Ginny sat down in the empty compartment. Alone with her thoughts, she thought about what had just happened. She and Harry. Alone. Together. With him on top of her. Why had she WANTED that? Was it wrong? She shook her head and decided she was just letting her hormones get the best of her. She got up and went back to their original compartment trying to forget all thoughts about her and Harry and sex.  
  
A/N: And there's chapter 2. Thank you to the two people who reviewed my story! I hope I get more reviews, PLEASE review!! I hope you like it, I'll try to update soon, hopefully after my excitingly busy weekend! Luv ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always, this is not mine. All that is mine is all you don't recognize from JK's masterpieces!  
  
  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
How I do miss you. You are constantly occupying my thoughts and I long to see you again. We had such fun when you came to Bulgaria this summer and I am hoping to relive some of this fun. I am planning to come to Hogwarts to see you. When, I do not now. But I WILL be there soon. Until then…  
  
Viktor  
  
Hermione sighed as she read the letter for the millionth time. Viktor was coming to Hogwarts! She was to see him again! The thought made her pulse race and her hands sweat… and yet there was still something that was bothering her about this letter. What is was, she didn't know. But there was something that made her not want Viktor to come to Hogwarts. She shook her head. She was being crazy! She cared about Viktor very much and wanted to see him again. She concluded she probably didn't want him to come to keep him out of danger. Yes…that was it….  
  
*  
  
The train came to a halt. "All students except for first years please proceed to the carriages. Thank you".  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all stepped out of the train and got into a carriage together. It was completely silent. Harry looked over at Ron who's mind seemed millions of miles away. Hermione was reading a piece of parchment that Harry suspected was a letter from Viktor. And Ginny, who was right next to him, was looking extremely uncomfortable. Harry was feeling a bit uncomfortable himself. He and Ginny were becoming VERY close and sometimes he felt as though he was going to be pushed over the edge and go to a place where he DEFINITELY should NOT go. He was 17 years old and was not ready for that yet.  
  
*  
  
Ginny fell down onto her bed in the girl's dorm feeling exhausted. It had been a very long day. Once they had arrived at Hogwarts they had proceeded to the Great Hall for the feast. Ginny felt full and content and very tired. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her thoughts go to Harry. He was so wonderful. The past week had been the best of her life, and she was afraid that now that they were at Hogwarts they would have no time to see each other…and talk. A creaking sound interrupted Ginny's thoughts. She looked at the other 4 beds in the room where her friends were all silently sleeping. She looked over at the door to see it wide open…but there was no one there! Feeling panicked she jumped up, ready to run down to the common room for safety. She ran towards the door and right before she got there, she hit something. It made a grunting noise and then covered her mouth. She was transported down to the empty common room and the thing put her down and then standing in front of her was Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Shh…be quiet."  
  
"How did you…?" she whispered.  
  
"My invisibility cloak. I'm sorry I scared you, I just didn't want to be seen".  
  
"I understand."  
  
He looked around uncomfortably. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two sat down on one of the plush couches. Harry turned towards her. "Ginny I really care about you. A lot. And I…"  
  
Feeling as if she knew where this was going, she stopped him. "Harry…please don't go on. I'm not ready for this to be over yet. And if you are…I don't really care because I know you care about me just as I care about you and…"  
  
This time it was Harry who interrupted. "Ginny stop. I'm not ending this."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Of course not! I just…I want to know where it's going."  
  
"I don't think I understand" she said, looking confused.  
  
"Well…are we…together? In a relationship I mean. Or are we just fooling around? Or what are we doing?"  
  
"I think it's a bit of both". She said with a silly grin on her face.  
  
He looked exasperated. "Be serious please"  
  
"I AM being serious" she said. She was feeling very flirtatious tonight.  
  
"Do you WANT to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"So…will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She smiled touching his cheek. "Of course Harry"  
  
He kissed her. When he pulled away he asked "So we can tell your family now."  
  
Ginny looked at him grimly. "I don't think so Harry. I don't know what we should do, but my brothers are very protective and if they knew about this…"  
  
"I understand. So…should we just hide it until we think they're ready to know all of this?"  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much for understanding."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Anything for you"  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, this was slightly boring I know. I know. There wasn't a lot of "action" or "adventure" but I needed this chapter to get my plot lines going. Trust me, hidden in these lines is my entire story.  
  
COMING NEXT CHAPTER: Classes begin. Who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher now? What went down with Voldemort? When is Viktor coming? And of course, lots of H/G!! Review please ( OH YES! If you have ANY ideas for a title, PLEASE tell me because I am DYING to give this thing a name! THANKS! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. My computer was broken and it had to be fixed, and I was also having some major writer's block, but I was experiencing a bit of love trouble myself and I stumbled upon this chapter. Haha enjoy…  
  
Ginny woke up easily the next morning. She felt incredibly perky and alert which was strange since she and Harry had stayed up late last night talking in the common room. She went into the bathroom and got ready. When she was done, she walked down to the common room where Hermione was curled up in an armchair writing. Hermione looked up when Ginny walked in.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Ginny greeted her friend happily.  
  
"Well aren't we cheery for the first morning at school."  
  
Ginny just smiled, "Want to go down and get breakfast with me?"  
  
"Sure, I highly doubt Ron or Harry will be awake for at least another half an hour." Hermione grinned, looking up at the boys dorm. She and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall to find that many of the students were already awake. The moment they sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione was summoned to the teacher'' table by McGonagall. She shot Ginny an apologetic glance before walking off with the teacher. Ginny sighed. She hated being alone. She looked around trying to find a familiar face when Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown sat down at the table right across from Ginny.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" the chorused in unison. Ginny felt skeptical. These girls rarely talked to her, and she had the strangest feeling they were up to something.  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"How was your summer? Anything…NEW happen?" asked Parvati.  
  
"My summer was good…nothing NEW happened." Said Ginny slightly mocking Parvati. Parvati didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Oh really? Because we heard differently" she said shooting a knowing glance at Lavendar.  
  
Ginny was confused "what the hell are you talking about? Why do you care about my summer?".  
  
"WE heard there was something going on between you and…" Lavendar looked at Ginny obviously hoping Ginny would finish her sentence and give it all away.  
  
"Me and…who?" Ginny asked angrily.  
  
"You and HARRY of course" yelped Parvati excitedly.  
  
Ginny felt her throat go completely dry. "Me and…Harry? No…no of course not. I don't know where you two got that but it's certainly not true."  
  
Lavendar and Parvati looked very skeptical and were about to ask Ginny another question when she was saved by a beaming Hermione, who was holding a stack of papers.  
  
"McGonagall wanted me to pass out all the Gryffindors' schedules!" she said. "Ginny…here's yours…and Parvati and Lavendar here's yours…now if you'll excuse me I need to pass the rest of these out!" she chirped.  
  
Parvati and Lavendar, their thoughts now occupied by their schedules, moved away. Ginny peered down at her schedule, groaning when she found she had Snape first today. 'So much for my fabulous mood' she thought, when Harry walked in and sat down at her table.  
  
"Hello" he greeted her with a secretive smile.  
  
"Hi" she replied, her bad mood evaporating like dew on morning's grass.  
  
"I saw you talking to Parvati and Lavendar, what did they want?" he said reaching for some toast.  
  
"They asked if we were together"  
  
Harry choked. "What? How in hell would they find that out?"  
  
"Don't worry, I told them nothing was going on. But just in case you might want to sit across the table from me."  
  
Harry moved. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Harry don't worry, it's okay." Ginny said, smiling warmly at him.  
  
He smiled back just as Hermione handed him his schedule and sat down beside him. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first today, but it doesn't say who the teacher is and I haven't seen any new teachers at the table."  
  
"Strange" said Harry looking over his schedule. He looked up, "I hope it's someone fairly easy."  
  
"Now Harry! That's no way to think! We wouldn't want a teacher who would distract us from our studies! Now hurry up and eat, I want to get to class!" Hermione said just as Ron rushed in looking very disgruntled.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked with Ron and Harry to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She was feeling very excited as she always was for the new year. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch tryouts, since they needed a new chaser because one of theirs had been injured over the summer in a transfiguration accident. Hermione smiled as they turned the corner and walked into the classroom. She looked at the desk…and gasped.  
  
"Hello Herm-own-ninny".  
  
  
  
A/N: Terribly sorry about that, it's sort of a cliffie. This chapter wasn't that great. Again as I said last chapter, I'm basically setting up for what's to happen next. But I PROMISE you, some major stuff is going to happen next chapter which I promise will be up in a week! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books is mine. But everything else is J.K'S as you all know!  
  
A/N: WOW! I got more reviews in the last two days than I ever have in a like…a week! I thank all of you who reviewed, you guys rock and you made me want to update faster, so here ya go!! Thanks so so much!  
  
Hermione practically ran out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, leaving Harry and Ron to collect her dust. She ran up to the Gryffindor common room and fell onto one of the comfy chairs and put her head in her hands. This could not be happening. Yes, she cared for Viktor very much and had wanted him to come to Hogwarts…but not like this! She thanked her lucky stars that only Ron, Harry and Ginny knew about her relationship with Viktor. It was a written rule that teacher/student relationships were strictly forbidden. She knew this from being Head Girl and receiving the full Hogwart's rule book at the beginning of the year. And being Head Girl it would most definitely be frowned upon! She wondered if Viktor knew that. At that very moment Harry, Ron and Ginny all flew into the common room.  
  
"Hermione!" they all yelled in unison dropping to the ground next to her chair. Apparently the two boys had wasted no time in informing Ginny who the new DADA teacher was.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No! Of course I'm not all right! This is perfectly awful! I truly care about this man and there's no way he can teach here and make our relationship forbidden! No way!" she shrieked in a whisper.  
  
"You know, he is a good teacher. He was telling us what we would learn about it and sounds fairly useful and…" Harry blabbed on either ignoring her feelings or being oblivious to them. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry…I was just trying to make you feel better." He mumbled. "Ron, why don't we go to our rooms and leave the girls to talk". Ginny sent him a sweet smile and they left. Ginny turned her full attention to Hermione.  
  
"Spill".  
  
Hermione began to sob. "I just don't know what to do Ginny! I don't have anything to spill! You know the circumstances and I…I…can't…" and she dissolved into a new round of sobs.  
  
Ginny shook her. "Hermione! Get a GRIP! I think before making any decisions what so ever you need to go and talk to HIM and find out why he's doing this!"  
  
Hermione almost hit herself in the head. It was the perfect solution and she could not believe she hadn't thought of it earlier. "Ginny! That's perfect. I'll find out what's going on and THEN I'll decide things. He and I can decide something together." She hopped out of the chair and turned towards the portrait ready to leave when she abruptly turned. "Ginny! You don't think this is his way of…breaking up with me do you?"  
  
"NO! Of course not! Now GO! You're starting to drive me crazy!"  
  
Hermione grinned and walked out of the room full of confidence.  
  
*  
  
Ron paced the 7th year boys' dorm. He and Harry were the only ones up there having eaten an early dinner.  
  
"I can't believe he's here! TEACHING of all things! What does he expect, her to…to fly into his arms and completely lose all of her morals and…and…break the rules?!" he sputtered, his face beginning to turn the color of his hair. "How could he? How…he…I….ARGH!"  
  
"Ron I have two words of advise"  
  
Ron glared at him.  
  
"CALM DOWN".  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? Harry this is an outrage! He just thinks he can show up and…just change her completely?!"  
  
"Ron…you have feelings for Hermione"  
  
"Of course I do! She's my best friend!"  
  
"No…romantic feelings" said Harry, emphasizing the word romantic.  
  
Ron sat down on the bed going completely pale. "I do not have feelings for Hermione" he said, not even sounding convincing to himself.  
  
"Just hear me out. You are always jealous of her, you have been since 4th year if not earlier! You look out for her and you two don't fight…you flirt!" Harry concluded with a big grin on his face.  
  
Ron sat there feeling completely dumbfounded. How could he have been this blind for 3 years? He looked up at Harry and whispered "what do I do?"  
  
"Tell her"  
  
Ron ran down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Hermione stood in front of Viktor's door. She took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in"  
  
She walked in.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny! I vas very vorried about you. You left my class in such a hurry today."  
  
"Viktor I'm sorry I was just…shocked I guess. I really need to talk to you about you teaching here, that's why I'm here"  
  
"Alright" he said sitting down on his desk facing her.  
  
"I have a few questions for you." When he responded with silence she continued. "Well as I'm sure you know…teacher/student relationships are strictly forbidden and well…I don't want to get you fired nor do I want to get in trouble and I was wondering what your thoughts were and…I just wanted to know what you wanted and…"  
  
"You know vhat I vant Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
"N..No…"  
  
He got off his desk, walked right over to her and whispered in her ear. "I vant you".  
  
"Viktor that can't happen! Especially not here! Hogwarts of all places I mean…I just…" she was having a hard time concentrating when she could feel his warm breath in her ear, and longed to taste his kiss again.  
  
"Ve could keep it a secret. It vould not be zat difficult. Ve vould haff so much more time together…" he whispered seductively.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"Herm-own-ninny. I love you very much. I feel ve need to be together. In more vays than vone" and with that he kissed her very hard on the mouth. She allowed herself to melt into his kiss…into him. He ran his hands up and down her back…and suddenly under her shirt. She gasped. He looked down at her with his dark eyes.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated. She didn't know why she hesitated…but then she looked up and nodded her head and kissed him deeply as they fell onto the desk.  
  
*  
  
Ron shot into the common room and glanced around and spotted Ginny. He ran over to her panting. "Ginny! Where is Hermione?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Ron."  
  
"Damn!" suddenly he had a thought and ran back upstairs. "Harry! Where's your Marauder's Map?"  
  
Harry dug through his trunk and handed it to Ron without any questions. Ron tapped it and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". The map revealed itself and Ron desperately looked over it…when he found Hermione's name in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom….but her name wasn't alone. Viktor's name was also there. But there weren't two dots…there was only one. Ron got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What does it mean when there's two people…but only one dot?"  
  
"Harry's head shot up from his homework, and he gave Ron a piteous look.  
  
  
  
A/N: WHEW! That was definitely a rough one to write. But I was inspired by my reviewers! I'm sorry it was a bit dirty but I needed this, and I also apologize to my H/G people, I promise you next chapter we'll have some H/G action! Haha! Well please review! Oh yes, and I do NOT take credit for the idea about the two people one dot thing. I got that off of another story. Please Review! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm updating quickly because today was my last day of school and now I can update maybe every day! If I get reviews! Oh, and also to Rampage786 you asked me a question in your review about "deep trouble" that I was talking about…and I cannot find it anywhere in my story, what were YOU talking about? Let me know and I'll answer your question! Thanks~  
  
  
  
Master,  
  
I am arrived and have done what you asked of me. You will rise to power in no time at all.  
  
*  
  
Hermione woke up on Saturday morning feeling very groggy and extremely thankful that they did not have classes. She allowed her thoughts to wander to her love life. Viktor. She couldn't stop wondering why she had hesitated before telling him that she was ready. She figured he hadn't noticed since he had not mentioned it. She had gone to see him two more times the past week. It had been a magical week. The only odd thing was Harry and Ron, who had been acting very strangely since the night that she had come back from Viktor's. She hoped that they did not know what she did, she was a bit ashamed of her actions and a bit scared that someone was going to find out she and Viktor were together. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione? Are you up? It's Ginny"  
  
"Ginny! Come on in"  
  
Ginny walked in and smiled and Hermione. "I wanted to come up and see how you were doing" she said, sitting on a chair beside Hermione's bed.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"Quite good"  
  
"That's good". Their conversation was very awkward for some reason. "Ginny…was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Ginny squirmed. "Well…yes there was. Hermione…did you and Viktor…" she flushed bright red and left her sentence hanging.  
  
Hermione flushed as well, but decided to tell Ginny the truth. She knew she could trust Ginny. "Yes." Suddenly, she thought of something, "how did you know that?!"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Ron."  
  
"RON KNOWS?!"  
  
"Yes. He and Harry saw on the Marauder's Map"  
  
Hermione sat there dumbfounded. "They didn't…tell anyone did they?" she whispered.  
  
"Harry only told me because I asked him why Ron was depressed and not speaking to anyone."  
  
Hermione jolted her head up. "Ron's been depressed and not speaking to anyone?"  
  
"Yes. You haven't noticed."  
  
"No…I guess I've been a bit…preoccupied."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Hermione? Can I ask you something personal?"  
  
"Sure, I can't promise you I'll answer though".  
  
"What is it like?"  
  
Of all questions for Ginny to ask, Hermione definitely had not expected that one.  
  
"Well…it's like…okay. Think of your most favorite food in the world that you almost never get to eat"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione almost broke down laughing. Ginny's eyes closed and she smiled. "Ok"  
  
"It's like that".  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and frowned at Hermione. "That wasn't what I expected."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"No…I mean…I always thought you felt this overwhelming feeling of absolute love. At least, that's how mum said it was."  
  
Hermione was shocked at the fact that Ginny had also asked her mum about this subject…and then she pondered what Ginny had said. She had felt nothing of the sort when she was with Viktor.  
  
"I…I don't know Ginny. I guess I didn't really get that."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you very much Hermione. You told me precisely what I needed to know".  
  
*  
  
Ginny walked down to the common room and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. She rolled her head from side to side thinking about what Hermione had just told her and formatting a plan in her head. She knew that Ron loved Hermione, and she knew that Hermione did not love Viktor and that she probably did love Ron. She was just too stupid to realize. It was unbelievable that Ron had figured out his feelings before Hermione had. She was probably a bit…blocked because of Viktor. Ginny looked up the stairs towards the boys' dorm just to see Harry walking down the stairs. She felt her heart skip a beat and she watched him descend the stairs. She did a quick survey of the common room to find that no one was there. Harry walked over and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Hello gorgeous", he said, using his new pet name for her.  
  
She smiled. "Hi! How's Ron holding up?"  
  
Harry sat down in the chair with her frowning. "Not good at all. All he does is pace the room, yell and sleep. And then he does it all over again. I wish he had never seen that map. It would've spared him a lot of sadness."  
  
"Yes but he still would have professed his love to…", Ginny stopped short her mind going into overload. "Harry! That's it!" she grabbed excitedly onto his arm. "I have the perfect plan!"  
  
"Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"We will get Ron to tell Hermione how he feels!"  
  
"Wow, a suicide mission. Great plan Gin." He said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not what I…"  
  
He interrupted her, "So…basically we're going to get Ron to tell Hermione how he feels so Hermione can tell him that she loves someone else, a fact which he already knows, and have him die from sadness?"  
  
She glared at him, causing him to stop talking. "We WILL get Ron to tell Hermione how he feels, but Hermione will tell him that she loves him as well! It will make her realize how SHE feels!"  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Great plan but one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do you suppose we get Ron to profess these feelings?"  
  
"We lie to him"  
  
"Ah yes, something you and I are familiar with doing."  
  
Ginny frowned, "Harry we've been over this…"  
  
He shook his head, "I know. I know. But Ginny, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and it's just hard not to be able to share these feelings with anyone."  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you?"  
  
He blushed, "You know you are."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him again. He kissed her and then pulled away and buried his face in her mass of hair. "I love you".  
  
Ginny sighed, hoping her plan for Ron and Hermione would work so that they could feel this. "I love you too".  
  
*  
  
Ron woke up feeling horrible. It was like having the worst hangover ever. Except it wasn't in his head. It was in his heart. He got up and stumbled down to the common room where Ginny and Harry sat playing chess. He flopped down next to them.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty! We were waiting for you, weren't we Harry?"  
  
"Uh…yeah" Harry said, looking confused.  
  
"I have the BEST news!" Ginny told him.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Hermione and Viktor split! You know, if I were you I would go up to her room right now and comfort her. You should tell her how you feel so she'll know SOMEONE really loves her."  
  
Ron didn't have to be told twice. He was up the stairs in a second.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat on her bed brushing her hair when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Ron panting outside.  
  
"Ron! Are you alright? Come in!"  
  
He walked in and she closed the door behind him. He sat down in the chair by her bed and caught his breath.  
  
"Hermione…I am so sorry I…"  
  
"Sorry about…"  
  
"No! Let me finish. I am so sorry about Viktor. But I have to tell you something. I love you Hermione and I have for 3 years. I just had to tell you because I just couldn't hold it in any longer." He said in one big breath.  
  
Hermione jumped up from her place on the bed and Ron did the same. She walked over to him and slapped his face.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok two things. One: this chapter isn't fabulous because I accidentally deleted half of it without saving it. Two: I hope you like it anyways and I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter! Please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot! Everything belongs to J.K.  
  
A/N: ALRIGHTY! Again, I thank everyone for their reviews! And I thank greeneyes for beta-ing this chapter. If you get the chance, go read her story "Memory Lane". It's quite good. OK, onto the story!  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny heard someone coming from the girls' dorm. They looked up expectantly to see Ron, and Ron only, coming down the stairs. One side of his face was completely red and his eyes were wide.  
  
"Ron! What happened?" Ginny asked, rushing over to his side.  
  
He looked up at her, "she slapped me"  
  
Ginny gasped, and Harry's face paled.  
  
Ron shook his head, "why?" and with that he walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry and put her face in her hands, "what have we done?"  
  
He put his arms around her, "Ginny it will be alright. Hermione must have had a valid reason. She's not daft, she doesn't go around slapping people."  
  
Ginny nodded, "You're probably right". At that moment Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
Ginny jumped up and ran over to her. Harry could see that her Weasley temper was starting to kick in. "why did you hit my brother?" she said, her voice wavering between a normal level and yelling.  
  
"Because he's complete moron! That's why!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her face, hands shaking.  
  
"How?" whispered Ginny, guiding Hermione over to where she and Harry were sitting.  
  
"I've loved him for years! YEARS! And all that time he…he…he loved me too! But he never did anything about it. And now…now I have someone and all of the sudden he decides that it's the perfect time to pour out to me that…that I didn't need to lose my virginity to some guy I…I don't think I even love." She concluded, breaking down in sobs.  
  
Harry and Ginny just sat there comforting Hermione until she seemed to get a hold of herself.  
  
"You know, he didn't ruin my life." She forced a smile. "I still have Viktor".  
  
"Hermione! You just said you didn't love him!"  
  
Hermione looked shocked, "I did not!"  
  
Harry nodded along with Ginny, "Yes you did"  
  
Hermione held her face up, "I was just upset. I say things I don't mean when I'm upset."  
  
"Hermione, Viktor DOES NOT deserve you! Ron does!"  
  
Hermione turned sharply to Ginny, "Excuse me, but I believe that I can decide for myself who does and does not deserve me." Suddenly, an idea hit her. She smiled at Ginny. "Can you tell Ron in…15 minutes to get the Marauder's Map and find me?"  
  
Ginny grinned brightly, "Yes. Yes, I can definitely do that!"  
  
Hermione nodded, still not believing she was going to do this, "Thank you" and she left the common room.  
  
*  
  
Ginny and Harry watched her leave. Harry looked at Ginny, "I'm a bit confused. First, she hates Ron even though she loves him, then she says she loves Viktor and now she wants Ron to meet her somewhere?"  
  
Ginny patted Harry, "You're not confused. That's exactly what just happened."  
  
"Yes…but do you think she really wants to meet Ron to…meet him? Or if she's going to hurt him? Again?"  
  
"Hermione isn't that mean! She would never do that to Ron, hopefully she knows that it would kill him!"  
  
Harry nodded, "you're probably right." He looked at his watch and smiled at Ginny, "we have 10 minutes until we have to go tell Ron to find Hermione on the map."  
  
Ginny looked around the common room and smiled up at Harry as he leaned down to kiss her. Ginny melted into his kiss, Harry truly was the most amazing person. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing.  
  
*  
  
10 minutes later, Ron was holding the Marauder's Map, standing out in the corridor. He tapped it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". The map revealed itself, and Ron searched frantically for Hermione. His heart was racing, he had to find her, he had to talk to her. This was the woman he loved. Then, in the same moment his heart rate jumped, he saw Hermione's name…in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. With Viktor. And there definitely were not two dots. Ron, suddenly realizing the point of Hermione's scheme stormed back into the common room. He had to talk to his real friend, Harry. He looked for him…when he found him. He was sitting in a chair with his sister….snogging her to what seemed to be no end. "HARRY!" he yelled. Harry jumped away from Ginny, turned, saw him and gasped.  
  
"Ron? Why aren't you with Hermione?"  
  
He threw the map at Harry, who looked at it and gasped when he saw where she was. "Ron…I'm so sorry. We had no idea that she was going to do something like this. We thought she wanted to talk to you! If we had any idea…"  
  
"WE?! WE?! Since when are you and Ginny a WE?!"  
  
"Since…"  
  
"And why the HELL didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"We…"  
  
"You know, Hermione is a witch but I thought that at least I would have ONE true friend left! So much for THAT!" He yelled starting up to the boys' dorm when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, ready to beat the hell out of Harry when he saw it was his sister.  
  
"Ron! Will you get a grip! Harry and I LOVE each other! I would think that YOU of all people would be able to understand what love feels like and how amazing it feels once you've found it! If you can't understand how happy Harry is with me, then YOU aren't the true friend!" she finished, her face now just as red as Ron's.  
  
At that exact moment, Hermione walked in.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked into the common room feeling pleased with herself. Ron had definitely seen and he was probably up in his room hurting just as much as she was. So much for that. When she walked into the common room she saw a pale faced Harry sitting on a chair, and Ginny and Ron facing each other, both completely red in the face. They all turned when they saw her come in.  
  
"Uh…hi"  
  
Hermione figured that Ron or Ginny would come up to her and start yelling, but Harry beat them to the punch.  
  
"How COULD you have done that to him Hermione?" he was yelling, something Hermione had only seen him do once before at Malfoy. "You have hurt him beyond belief. He LOVES you, and you KNOW that you love him, but instead to get revenge you chose to rip his heart into a million pieces. I hope that at least you're pleased with yourself because you sure as hell have cause a lot of damage."  
  
"I…"  
  
"I really don't care Hermione. I really don't. I don't care if he hurt you! When you love someone it takes so much out of you, your whole life revolves around it! That's how it was with Ron! To TELL the person how you feel is…the most terrifying thing that you could ever imagine! What if they reject you? Hermione, you have done more than that to Ron…you've destroyed him". Harry finished and turned and walked back to his chair. Ron turned, nodded at Harry and walked up the stairs. Ginny turned, walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, which shocked Hermione beyond belief. When the two pulled apart, Ginny turned to Hermione.  
  
"That's how Harry knows what Ron's feeling"  
  
Hermione put her head down and walked up the stairs, all feelings of pleasure gone and in it's place, complete shame.  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE review! This is just the beginning! Hehe! Next chapter: What happens to our friends next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. I just play in her world! Hehe!  
  
The next week was incredibly strange for Harry. He wasn't too sure what to think of what was going on. Ron WAS mad at him, but he wasn't acting like it. He was completely civil to him. Harry figured it was because he had stuck up for him when yelling at Hermione. The past week she had gone into her shell. She didn't speak to anyone, and Harry barely saw her. Ginny, while still mad, was still worried and would check on her every so often to make sure she was still living. Every time Ginny came back Harry would ask her what Hermione was doing and Ginny always told him that Hermione was studying. He knew Hermione was school obsessed, but even she didn't study that much. This was all beginning to be too much. The only thing holding him together was Ginny. She was so wonderful to him and for him. Just thinking about her made him smile. But he needed to focus. The first Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was that evening and he needed to keep himself together for his team. Earlier in the year Harry had been elected Gryffindor's captain. Ron was their keeper, and two 5th year boys Shawn and Anthony, who were the biggest guys in the Gryffindor house, were the new beaters. The three chasers were three 6th year girls who were all muggle born and very coordinated athletically. Right before the game Harry gathered together his team in the locker room.  
  
"Alright team, FOCUS. We need to start the season off well and a win against Ravenclaw would be good for us. Go out there and get Gryffindor a victory! Hands in!" They all put their hands together, "GYRFFINDOR LIONS!" They all broke apart and lined up getting ready to go out on the field. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder. The only thing that Ron had been doing normally the past weeks was Quidditch. If anything he had gotten better, more aggressive. "You going to be alright?"  
  
Ron shook him off. "Yeah of course." And he walked to the door with the rest of the team. Harry shook his head, as long as his mind was on the game, he would be fine. Harry needed to take his own advice.  
  
*  
  
BANG! "HERMIONE! Get OUT of the bathroom! You have been in there for 45 minutes! There ARE other girls in the dorm!"  
  
"In a minute!" Hermione yelled at Parvati.  
  
"Be sure it's a minute because I can't hold much longer!"  
  
Hermione braced her hands against the sink and looked in the mirror. There was no way this could be happening. She had been careful…and yet it was still happening and she needed to accept it. A tear trickled down her face. If only she had her friends to talk to about it, she would probably feel about ten times better than she did now.  
  
*  
  
"AAAAANNND POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDORS WIN IT 210 TO 120!"  
  
Harry did a victory lap around the stadium with the team. This felt good. They had played a solid game. He landed and he and the rest of the team headed off towards the locker room.  
  
"Good game team! Solid plays!" He congratulated all of them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah of course." Harry sat down on the bench across from Ron.  
  
"Look…I'm sorry about the way I reacted about you and Ginny. I should have been happy for you."  
  
Harry grinned. "No problem. You had every right to be mad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"So we alright now?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to talk to Hermione. I'm sick of being angry. We all need to talk to her and straighten this out so things can go back to how they were."  
  
Harry put his arm around Ron's shoulders as they left the locker room. "Hate to break it to you, but I have a feeling things will never be the way they were."  
  
*  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch. Ron was on the floor, and Harry was on the chair beside the couch with Ginny squeezed next to him.  
  
Ron started, "Hermione, we all wanted to apologize"  
  
Hermione started to cry.  
  
Ron let out an exasperated groan, "you're crying already?"  
  
Hermione sniffed, "Ignore me"  
  
"Hermione we shouldn't have all gotten angry at you at once. Yeah, you screwed up but we should have been more…understanding I guess. We all abandoned you and we're really sorry." Harry said.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"We truly are sorry" Ron said, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I'M sorry! I acted terribly and I'm so sorry I hurt you Ron! I just…wasn't thinking and I…I…." Hermione couldn't finish.  
  
Ron got up and hugged her, and Harry and Ginny followed suit.  
  
"You don't know how good it is for us to all be friends again." She sniffled. "I…I want to start being more honest with you all. And I need to tell you something."  
  
They all looked at her expectantly.  
  
"You can tell us anything Hermione" Ron said with a gentle smile.  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. It sort of came out, and I would keep going except I like this ending! I will update soon though. I promise. But in the meantime…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
